


Finding A Place To Belong

by Winter_Queen99



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Collars, Eventual Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor BTS, Minor Character Death, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural Elements, in a non-sexual way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Queen99/pseuds/Winter_Queen99
Summary: Junmyeon was eight when The Suits first came to him. He was eight when his world came crashing down and he was left behind. Junmyeon was eleven when things started changing, even if no one realized it right away.A story of finding yourself and where you belong. A story of growing up and learning more about who you are and who you want to be. A story about breaking free from anything harming you.





	Finding A Place To Belong

**Author's Note:**

> I literally rewrote this work more than ten times, nothing was sounding good. Finally, I had to put each age into a separate document and put them together at the end to create the story that I wanted. In case you didn't read the tags, I thought I would put some of the more likely triggering things in this note too.
> 
> Child Abuse - Not in full detail, highly implied and referenced throughout most of the story. This plays a big part in the characters mental state, so it had to at least have small parts throughout what is happening.  
> Death and Violence - This is a story about a supernatural hunter, think Buffy the Vampire Slayer meets Teen Wolf meets Supernatural. There is going to be mentions of death and mentions of violence, but it's nothing too graphic.  
> Collars - Yes, at one point a character gets a collar put on them forcefully, this is not a sexual act, but one to show dominance. I don't know if this would affect anyone, but better safe than sorry since this is also a form of abuse in the story.  
> Suicidal Thoughts - These don't go into detail, and they're fleeting moments, but to build this character and show what they are thinking, they needed to be put into the story. 
> 
> These are all of the things I could think of off the top of my head, but if you find anything else while reading the story please let me know and I will make sure to put them into the tags and on this note. 
> 
> I hope that you do enjoy this story though, so without further ado, let's begin.

Junmyeon is eight when The Suits crash into his life. The sun is shining that day, and the air is filled with the melodious sounds of birds calling out to each other. Junmyeon is playing in his front yard, getting his excess energy out before dinner and school work. His mother is watching him through the window and his father had decided to take a shower when he got home from work. In short, the day is like any other warm spring day.

Then, the black vans pull up. Junmyeon watches them with curious eyes barely even registering the sound of the front door opening and closing and his mother coming out. She stands in front of him, maybe blocking his view, maybe protecting him. Junmyeon will never know. Her voice is firm when she speaks out to the men in the dark suits piling out of the vans. “It’s too early. You can’t take him.”

Junmyeon doesn’t know what she’s talking about, but one of the men isn’t wearing sunglasses. He looks right at Junmyeon, slightly hidden by his mother’s legs, and gives a slight smirk. Something about him makes Junmyeon shrink into himself more, trying to make himself smaller than he already is. He wants to run inside and hide in his room, but he’s frozen to the spot by the man's dark eyes.

“Why don’t we ask him?” The man says.

“He’s too young to answer any of those questions,” his mother states firmly. “It’s too early, he’s too young. You won’t be able to do anything with him for years still. Let him stay with us, let him be a kid.”

“Now, now, we can’t do that. It’s time, and we will take him.” The man turns his dark gaze away from Junmyeon and towards his mother. Junmyeon feels like he can breathe freely again.

“I won’t let you,” his mother says. The man’s gaze hardens more and Junmyeon gulps, feeling scared once again. His mother doesn’t move, doesn’t flinch, she just stares the man down. “Now leave.”

The man gives a sneer before barking at everyone to get in the vans again. They follow without complaint and Junmyeon watches the dark vans pull away from the curb and disappear down the road. He doesn’t even complain when his mother ushers him inside, even though he still has an hour to play outside. Something seems sinister outside; like anything could take him away.

The night he smells smoke coming from outside his door. He slips out of bed and opens the door, wondering if something is going on. He doesn’t make it far before he sees the flames eating away at the house around him. He can hear his mother calling him, but the smoke is getting too thick and stinging his eyes. He thinks he can hear something else, but then there’s just loud screaming and the smell of something burning. Junmyeon is scared, eight years old and alone in a burning house. He has no way to get out, the fire blocking every entrance. If he could find his way back to his room he might be able to get out the window, but he also lives on the second floor.

His throat hurts and it’s getting harder to breathe. He just needs to do something, he just wants his mother to wrap her arms around him and tell him everything is okay. He wants the screaming to stop and the smells to go away, he wants to know why the fire started.

Then there’s something tugging on his hand, a shadow with no discernable features. Something inside Junmyeon trusts this shadow completely and allows him to become pliant to its will. He unsteadily follows it through the smoke and towards his bedroom. When it starts pushing him towards the window he starts fighting against it, but the shadow won’t let him go anywhere else. The shadow jumps down first, landing lightly on its feet. Junmyeon follows suit, landing in safe arms and being brought to a firm chest.

He’s laid down on the ground at the edge of the yard where he’ll be found later. The shadow leaves before Junmyeon gets a good look, but he thinks he can see red eyes through the darkness. His head is heavy, his throat sore, and all he wants to do is go to sleep. He fights to stay awake, but it’s a losing battle.

The last thing he sees before his eyes slip closed is menacing dark eyes and a pointed smirk. “I think you’ll be coming with us now Junmyeon.”

He wakes up in a sterile room alone. He’s scared, having no idea where he is, or how he got there. He wants his parents, wants to know what happened, but his head feels like something is hitting his skull repeatedly with a jackhammer to get out. He can’t see or hear anyone else in the room, and when he moves off the bed no one rushes in to stop him. There is nothing stopping him from checking what is outside the room. Maybe he’s just in a hospital?

Something in him tells him that he isn’t.

The door opens up to a dim hallway. He turns left, going towards the opening at the end. He steps into a living room, just as empty and sterile as the room he woke up in. To the right of the living room area are a kitchen and dining area. It’s not a house that he recognizes, and his own home is probably well past burnt by now. So where is he, who brought him here?

“Ah, you're awake.” Junmyeon gulps at the sound of that voice. When he turns his head he is met with cold eyes and an even colder smile. Its the same man who told his mom that he was coming with them. Was this their way of making sure that Junmyeon came with them? Why did they want him so badly? “Well, welcome to your new home Junmyeon. We’ll give you some time to get ready, but other than a personal chef and housekeeper, this is your own place to be alone and do kid things. Enjoy yourself, it will be a while before we see each other again.” Then he’s gone and Junmyeon is left watching him go.

He wants to know what they want from him, but he obviously isn’t getting that information anytime soon. Instead, he looks around his prison in the form of a house and lets the loneliness and dread settle around him.

***

Junmyeon is eleven when Xiumin first comes into his life. He’s laying on the bed he’s claimed as his, in a room that is bare. Staring at the walls makes him think of everything in his old house, his posters, and toys that brightened up the place. This new room is lonely, and he hates everything about it, but with his parents dead and him only eleven, where would he go if he ran away? Who could he turn to for help?

“Master Junmyeon,” the kind voice of the housekeeper calls through his door.

He tried to tell her not to call him that, each time she does he feels discomfort pour over him in waves, but she doesn’t listen. “Yes?” He calls out.

“The Master wants you in the kitchen looking presentable. He says he’s coming over with a surprise.” That makes Junmyeon perk up. He’s only seen the man in charge once every year. He comes by on a random day and observes Junmyeon for a few hours before leaving again. Each time he comes by Junmyeon can’t sleep for a week, unable to get the man’s piercing gaze out of his head.

A direct order is an order though, so Junmyeon makes his way out of his room. He’s dressed nice enough for an eleven-year-old, and he doesn’t care too much about looking presentable for him anyways. Call it a deep hatred for setting a fire that killed his parents, but Junmyeon doesn’t hold grudges. Well, at least The Suits like to think he doesn’t.

The housekeep won’t meet his eyes when he walks in, which always throws him through a hoop when it first happens, but Junmyeon smiles at her anyways. He moves with as much grace as he can muster to the breakfast bar, and struggles to pull himself on top of the stool that is a good few inches taller than him.

As soon as he’s sitting properly the front door opens. The man is the first one to step through, his dark gaze landing on Junmyeon first and he gives a dark smile. “Good, you’re here. It’s time to meet our guest.”

A few guards pass through the door before something else is shoved through. It’s a male, short in stature but with an intimidating aura. He has a youthful face with contradicting sharp features, and dark eyes that seem too old for such a young face. Junmyeon is fascinated watching him pull himself into a full standing position with his arms tied behind his back. Even tied up and shoved around he has more grace than Junmyeon could ever wish for.

“Junmyeon, this is Xiumin,” the man says. Junmyeon tears his gaze away from the stranger, _Xiumin_ , and instead looks at his captor. “I bet you’re wondering why he’s here. It’s time you learned the truth about the world and why we have taken you in.”

Junmyeon blinks. Taking him in is a nice way of saying uprooting him from his life and ruining his family. He doesn’t say anything to him though, wisely choosing to bite his tongue. He can feel Xiumin staring at him with a curious gaze, but his own is locked with a frightening pair of dark ones. “You’re taking them in younger aren’t you. Soon you’ll have to be the ones raising them.” The unfamiliar voice says.

Both Junmyeon and the man turn to look at Xiumin who had just spoken. He has a bored expression on his face, but Junmyeon knows it’s all an act. “I’m old enough to take care of myself.” The words slip out before Junmyeon can stop them.

Both Xiumin and the man look at him in surprise, but Xiumin composes himself quicker. “Of course, how old are you? Seven?”

Junmyeon sits up straighter. He doesn’t know where this fake confidence is coming from. “I’m eleven, and I can take of myself.”

Xiumin gives a slow smirk, his cat-like eyes lighting up with glee. Junmyeon feels sudden dread, wondering what he had just gotten himself into. The man opens his mouth ready to speak, but Xiumin is faster.

One minute he’s standing just a few feet inside from the door, and the next he’s pinning Junmyeon against the breakfast bar with both of his arms caging him in. His eyes are a dark blood red, and his canines have elongated. His gives a hiss, snapping his teeth at Junmyeon once, twice, before speaking. “I would be careful, little hero. You haven’t even learned how to take care of yourself truly.” Then he’s gone in a flash, the guards too dumbfounded to properly chase after him.

With his speed, Junmyeon expects him to be far away by now anyway. The man turns away from Xiumin’s binds lying limply on the floor and instead towards Junmyeon. “Yes, it’s time to tell you everything. The first being that humans are not alone, there is the supernatural hiding within the shadows waiting to strike. You are the hero that saves the humans from those creatures wishing to do them harm. We will train you and when we deem you ready, then we will give you the assignments of those creatures that need to be killed. Understood?”

No, but Junmyeon knows it wasn’t a real question. With his brain thinking of a million things at once, he nods his head just a little to show that he heard what the leader had said. The leader gives him a predatory smile before slinking out of the house. “Good boy, we’ll see you very soon.”

Junmyeon can feel the dread finding his bones again. He thinks back to Xiumin hissing at him, even though he felt that he should’ve been scared he wasn’t. A creature with power coming off of him in waves large enough to drown in snarling and hissing at someone who couldn’t defend themselves should have been scary, but instead, he was filled with warmth and comfort. Xiumin didn’t feel scary, he felt like something else. He felt like…

...He felt like home.

***

Junmyeon makes his first kill when he is only twelve years old. He’s been training for over a year now, vigorous training that leaves him with bruises and drained. The instructors don’t care, they just scream at him to get up again. When he first began he would pass out during training, they would use his body as a punching bag for a few more minutes before finally taking care of him.

Every week Junmyeon would last just a little longer while training, until one day he was able to stay on his feet and knock the instructor down. They looked impressed, but instead of voicing praises they started yelling at him for being an idiot and letting his guard down once they were down. If he was going to survive he would always have to be prepared.

In short, Junmyeon was tired and sore, but when the leader called you to come you came. He couldn’t help feeling like he was a dog, a loyal pet to them.

“We think it’s time you start actually working,” the leader says. Junmyeon looks at him like he’s crazy. He’s only twelve years old and they’re already asking him to go out and fight off creatures stronger and faster than him. Sure he has a little more than a normal human, but he still isn’t ready for them. “Yes, we know you’re still young, but these creatures don’t rest and they’re getting too strong for us to take down. It’s going to be up to you.”

The leader shoves a collection of daggers into his hand. “Someone will help show you where to put these to hide them, but then you’re gone. Head to the docks, a nasty siren has been luring people to their death out there. Also, make sure you grab earplugs before you leave. If you can’t hear their song you can’t be affected.” Then he’s gone and Junmyeon is left staring at the weapons and feeling an ugly feeling grow in his stomach.

“We don’t have all day kid, let’s go,” someone says gruffly. Junmyeon stands up and leaves the room for help getting ready. He has a bad feeling about what’s to come.

The siren looks innocent enough. She’s sitting on the edge of the dock feet dangling over the edge, but not close enough to touch the water. Junmyeon doesn’t know if she’s singing or not, doesn’t know what she’s doing. He knows that he starts to feel more sick with every step he takes.

He wants to get this over with quick, he wants to run away and never kill anyone. He wants to be free.

The siren turns to look at him. Her eyes hold fear and understanding, Junmyeon can feel himself about to throw up. She doesn’t say anything, just watches as he grows closer. He’s tempted to take the earplugs out and talk to her, maybe if he could then no one would have to be killed. He doesn’t want to risk his own safety and life though.

She doesn’t open her mouth to say anything, not even when Junmyeon crouches next to her. She doesn’t speak when he raises the dagger, doesn’t even scream when it pierces her skin. She only speaks when he’s pulled the dagger out and is ready to leave.

The feeling of being sick and wrongness intensifies when he reads her lips and his running before he realizes it. When he makes it back home someone takes the dagger from him, but he’s already scrambling to a bathroom to puke his guts out. He turns into a feverish mess for days, but all he can focus on is the sad, defeated eyes of the siren and the words she uttered to be her last.

_It’s okay. I forgive you._

_***_

Junmyeon is sixteen when Xiumin finds him on a rooftop. He’s not contemplating anything, just enjoying the few stars he can see and the fresh air. He’s enjoying the feeling of freedom standing there gives him. Even if he sometimes stands on the ledge and looks down, thinking of what would happen if he leaned over just a little more, no one actually has to know. He isn’t on the ledge this time, just sitting cross-legged with his elbows propped on the edge and his head in his hands. He’s enjoying watching the people and cars move through the dark streets and the wind lightly caressing his cheeks.

Sometimes he thinks he can hear a voice comforting him in the wind. A gentle reminder that he’s going to be okay, maybe not today but someday he will be.

“Well, if it isn’t The Suits little pet,” a smooth, elegant voice says from behind him.

Junmyeon doesn’t turn to face him. “I’m not their pet.” He’s heard that name many times, almost always before he kills a creature. They spit in his face, anger visible in their eyes as they scream at him. Then it’s the begging and pleading, trying to convince him that they’re innocent. Maybe they are, maybe Junmyeon is killing the wrong people. It’s one of his greatest fears, that he’s turning into the monster they claim him to be, but his biggest fear will always be The Suits and what will happen if he disobeys them.

The Suits with their iron grip over his life. With them, he’s nothing more than a dog on a chain that’s getting shorter and shorter and in a collar that grows smaller every day. He’s scared that one day he’ll wake up choking because of the imaginary force around his neck. He’s scared that one day they’ll actually put him into a collar.

“Maybe if you would stop acting like one I would believe you,” Xiumin says. He doesn’t move closer to Junmyeon, and Junmyeon still doesn’t turn towards him. He can feel the anger coming from the other man. A feeling fighting with the sense of home that always clings to him like a second skin. “You killed one of my own. He did no wrong and you slit his throat.”

Junmyeon knows who he’s talking about. A young siren by the name of Lu Han. He spoke in a mix of languages, but never once tried to sing himself out of trouble. Junmyeon is still feeling ill from the killing that happened just the day prior, a churning and burning in his stomach that will never fade. Luhan had begged him though, told him that he could feel that there was still goodness in him. Then he told him he should worry about who was going to avenge him. Then it was just gurgles and spasms as the blood rushed out of the cut in his throat.

Junmyeon threw up three times when he got home.

“Lots of people do no wrong and still get killed. He was no exception,” Junmyeon says when he can find his voice again.

He can hear Xiumin slam his foot down, can feel the roof shake from the force of it. He wonders if Xiumin could shatter the very foundation that they rested on.

“He was my friend. Do you have no care about who you kill, or do you just blindly follow orders?”

Faces flash through his mind, the echo of their voices come through the wind before there’s blood and screaming everywhere. Junmyeon wonders if he does care, or if he just feels like he should care. He wonders what it would be like to not listen. “I don’t know what you want from me,” he snaps. “I’m trying to figure it out, but I can’t.” He wants the images to go away, he wants Xiumin to leave. He wants Xiumin to stay because he feels safe and warm with him near, he just wants to be able to forget and live.

“I just want you to stop taking everyone's orders. Live for yourself,” the vampire says back. “Stop being their dog, stop being their pet. You are better than that.”

“I don’t know how to. I’ve been in their clutches since I was eight years old. I have nowhere to go, no one to turn to for help. I’ve burned all my bridges, there’s no way I can be better than this.” He turns towards Xiumin, allowing his back to hit the wall as he slumps even farther down the small ledge. Xiumin moves to sit next to him. Instinct is telling Junmyeon to stab him now, but his heart is screaming at him to not do anything.

Junmyeon chooses to stare blankly ahead of him. “I want to do something better. I feel sick all of the time, I don’t like killing these people, but my parents are dead and I can’t get out of their clutches. There’s no way out.” He can feel Xiumin’s gaze on him, but Junmyeon still stays forward. “They roped me into this life when I was eight. I don’t know anything else. I’ve been isolated and held captive for too many years. The world has moved on without me.”

“The world moves slower than you think,” Xiumin says. “I’m here still, I won’t be going anywhere soon.”

This time Junmyeon does turn to look at the vampire. “You don’t even like me. I don’t even know your real name.”

“I don’t know you, or at least the real you. The fact that you feel sick gives me hope though because it means the universe hasn’t given up on you yet. Not many of the playthings The Suits own, that I’ve met at least, have ever felt like you do, the universe had already given up on them long ago,” Xiumin says. “And if we meet again, I’ll give you my real name.”

Junmyeon gives an empty laugh. “We’ll see each other again. You’ve been in my life since I was eleven.” Xiumin stands up, readying himself to move. “Xiumin-ssi?” Junmyeon calls out before the vampire can flash out of there.

Xiumin turns to look at him over his shoulder with his impossibly old eyes. “I’m not going to kill you,” Junmyeon promises while looking at a spot just over Xiumin’s shoulder.

“Why?”

This time Junmyeon does look him in the eyes. The eyes that have not changed since he was eleven, except maybe he finds them beautiful in their own odd way. Maybe he’s reading too much into what Xiumin makes him feel. “You feel like home.”

***

Junmyeon meets Kim Jongdae when he’s seventeen. He is nothing that Junmyeon expected when he read over his file. Instead, he’s loud, playful, and whines too much. Still, standing this close to him Junmyeon can feel the power radiating off of his body in waves. Something makes him want to shrink back and move, but he was also here first.

“You must be Junmyeon,” the vampire says with a playful smile. Junmyeon gives him an unimpressed look. “Kim Jongdae, but I think you know me better as Chen. I really do wonder where they come up with these names. They sound so stupid.”

Junmyeon also wonders who decides the codenames because they are ridiculous. Why would anyone call this vampire Chen is beyond him, but he isn’t going to ask. “What do you want? I’m not here to kill anyone, just needed the fresh air,” Junmyeon says blankly instead of voicing his thoughts.

“Just wanted to know who you are. You’re quite infamous.” Jongdae does a form of jazz hands, or at least Junmyeon thinks he tries. It really looks like his hands had a mini seizure. Junmyeon doesn’t say anything about the gesture.

“Yeah. There’s nothing to know about me.” He goes back to watching people.

He’s been leaning against a brick wall at the back of the dark alleyway made tucked between the two large apartment buildings for the last hour or so. When he isn’t on the roof, or when he feels like pretending to be a naive human again, he’ll find a secluded spot to people watch. Sometimes he envies their ability to be oblivious to the horror hiding in the shadows. Sometimes he just wants to go out and blend in with the masses, along with the tide of people to wash him up anywhere. He just wants to get away, start a new life where he isn’t known as a murder in small social circles.

He just wants to find his place in the world.

“Xiumin hyung seems to think so,” Jongdae tells him, interrupting his train of thought and forcing him to decipher what he means.

“Xiumin-ssi thinks a lot of things,” he says when he realizes Jongdae is talking about what he said before. Xiumin’s face flashes through his mind, bringing forth that feeling of home.

Or maybe it’s the male standing next to him that makes him feel at home. Underneath the power is something else. A softer feeling, one that speaks of comfort. Something in Junmyeon wants to curl up in that feeling and never leave. The rational part wants him to get far away from Jongdae.

“Xiumin hyung has been around for a while. Usually, he’s right about things,” Jongdae says. “I’ve learned to just trust him, and if he says there’s something good about you, then I know that there must be a sliver of truth to that. Even if you don’t realize it yourself.”

Junmyeon doesn’t say anything, and when he does turn his head to get a good look at the vampire who joined him, Jongdae is already gone. Sighing at his lost opportunity to ask him the questions spinning around in his head, Junmyeon turns back to the sea of people to get lost in their numbers and not find himself for another hour or two.

Junmyeon doesn’t know how long he’s been staring at the masses(22 minutes, 13, 14, 15 seconds), but he starts to feel another presence in the alleyway. One as familiar and comforting to him as his own parents where. “You promised me a name when you saw me again,” he calls out.

Xiumin’s chuckles ring in the emptiness of the air around him. Junmyeon turns to watch him melt out of the shadows, jumping down from one of the many fire escapes. He wonders how long he had been up there. He wonders why it matters to him. “I did, didn’t I?” He takes a few minutes to study Junmyeon.

He doesn’t know what the older vampire sees. According to Jongdae, he must see something good, something interesting. He must see something about Junmyeon that keeps him coming back. “Why do you keep coming back?” The question is out of his mouth before he can stop it.

Xiumin looks a little lost at the sudden question, but a slow smile spreads across his face. “You didn’t seem scared. Even at eleven with something strange staring at you, you just looked fascinated. Plus, you remind me of someone I used to know, a long time ago.”

Junmyeon knows that the answer leaves him with more questions, but he also knows that all he’s going to get out of the older vampire. It’s in his file, known to be cryptic with his answers. Maybe this is why The Suits deem him dangerous, he’s old enough to know many secrets. Secrets that people would want to keep hidden.

“Minseok,” the sudden sound shocks Junmyeon. He looks at Xiumin with a raised eyebrow. “My name, it’s Kim Minseok.”

The name seems to fit him and not fit him at the same time. Junmyeon can’t think of anything else that would work for him, doesn’t find it in him to want to try to find something else to call him. He just nods, once, before turning back towards the people. “It’s nice to meet you Kim Minseok-ssi.”

***

The first time Junmyeon tries to run away is the day of his eighteenth birthday. Most kids would be free of their parents/guardians grasp, but Junmyeon knows he will never be free. He makes it a block away before The Suits catch up to him. They manhandle him into a dark van, tying his wrists together before taking him back to his prison. There he is locked into his cell of a room. He unties himself and sneaks out the window. He almost makes it to a safe place when they catch him again. He’s warned the third time they won’t be as nice if they catch him. The only thing Junmyeon learns from that statement is that he just shouldn’t be caught.

The third time he lasts a few hours and almost has found a place to sleep when he’s chloroformed and brought back. When he wakes up it’s with the leader sitting stiffly in the chair next to his bed and a new weight around his neck.

“You know it isn’t right for pets to run away,” the man says.

Junmyeon swallows against the weight on his throat. He wonders what it could be, fears that he already knows. “And when pets run away they get collars so they’ll always be returned to their owners.” The man’s piercing dark eyes look at Junmyeon. “Maybe you shouldn’t have tried to keep running away.”

He stands up going to leave the room while Junmyeon lays numbly on the bed. Maybe he can just spend the rest of his life staring up at the ceiling, maybe the only way out of this life is to end it all. “Don’t think about taking the collar off, we’ve added a few measurements to keep it on. An electric current for one, not enough to kill, but enough to burn. And if you think of running away, there’s an electronic tracker wired into the collar. You’ll never make it past the street.”

Then Junmyeon is left alone, watching the sunrise paint the room with shadows and light. He wonders how long it will take before the collar chokes him for real. He wonders how long it will take before he burns himself to make sure it’s real.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Minseok asks him. “Wasn’t it your birthday just a few days ago?”

Junmyeon doesn’t look at him. “You know, Jongdae doesn’t have to hide.” He says to avoid the question. Jongdae melts out of the shadows next to Minseok, neither one of them seem surprised that Junmyeon knew he was there. It’s hard to hide the power they give off. It’s hard to hide the feelings they bring to him.

“Always good to see you Junmyeon,” Jongdae says. “Though I am curious as to know if it was your birthday too.”

Junmyeon looks up at the stars. He’s standing on the roof once more, this time in the center. He doesn’t know what he would do if he was standing near the edge. The weight of the collar rests around his neck, an ever-present reminder that his life is not his own. That his life will never be his own again. “Yeah, it was my birthday.”

“Did you celebrate?” Jongdae asks.

He thinks about the thrill of running away. Of feeling free for once in his life. Would that count as a celebration? He thinks of the new accessory around his neck and wonders if that was a birthday present. Maybe it’s true, maybe it isn’t. Maybe this is the way his life is going to be forever. “In a way. I was able to run around, try to be free.” This time he turns to face both Minseok and Jongdae. Their eyes immediately zone in on the collar resting against his Adam's apple. “I even got a nice present. Something I’ll never take off.”

He can see the surprise and anger swimming in their eyes. Minseok is the first to step closer, his hand coming close to the collar. Junmyeon flinches back before he can touch him, his eyes closed as he remembers the burning sensation around his neck from pulling against the padded leather. “Don’t touch. Please, just don’t touch,” he begs. When he opens his eyes both vampires look surprised.

“What did they do?” Minseok asks calmly.

“Pets shouldn’t run away, it’s why they have collars in the first place. They wanted to make sure I’ll never take mine off,” he says defeatedly. “I’ll never be able to take it off.” He shows the blisters on his hands from where he pulled. Minseok’s face darkens in anger while Jongdae steps closer to them both.

Junmyeon doesn’t say anything, doesn’t know what to say to them. Even if both vampires give off the feeling of home, he has no idea what they truly think of him. He has no idea if they even care about him being collared, or the fact that The Suits think they’re powerful enough to take away a human’s right to freedom.

“Junmyeon, are you okay?” Jongdae asks. “And I don’t mean right now, but are you okay in that house.”

Junmyeon starts laughing and then crying. He must look like a manic, laughing and sobbing at the same time. He doesn’t know what being okay is like, doesn’t know what being safe is. He’s either been alone or beaten to become stronger. He doesn’t even remember what it feels like to not worry about every little thing hiding in the dark. Minseok and Jongdae both seemed shocked at his response. He flinches at their first contact, but they're persistent to bring him into a hug. It takes a few touches and tries before he allows them to wrap their arms around him and cocoon him between their two bodies. His laughter subsides into just tears when the overwhelming sense of belonging and being safe washes over him at their contact.

He wonders what it would be like to feel like this for the rest of his life.

***

Junmyeon is nineteen when he falls into the routine of finding Jongdae and Minseok when he has the free time. They don’t do anything, sometimes they find each other on the roof, sometimes it’s the alleyway that Jongdae met him in. Sometimes they talk, Junmyeon will share what he remembers about his parents and what life was like before, Jongdae and Minseok talk about their friends and funny stories of the past. Sometimes they don’t say anything, just sit quietly next to each other, too lost in their own thoughts to focus on creating words and sentences.

It’s nights like these that Junmyeon lives for. It’s nights like these where he feels like everything will be okay. It’s nights like these where the churning sickness in his gut fades away. He wonders what he could do to make it stay away.

“Junmyeon?” Tonight is a night for talking Junmyeon guesses. He turns towards Minseok who’s watching him with careful eyes. “Are you sure we can’t help?”

They have this conversation most nights. Jongdae and Minseok both feel horrible about letting Junmyeon go back, about not being able to take off his collar without immense pain, about not being to help him. Junmyeon doesn’t know how to tell them that just being around is all the help and comfort that he needs. That the two of them don’t have to worry about him leaving as long as they keep coming back together.

“There’s no way to help. They’ll track me down and just kill you, or force me to kill you.” The I don’t want anything to happen to you goes unsaid, but he knows that they know. There’s a force tying the three of them together, something bigger than all of them, but none of them acknowledge it.

“I still hate that we’re not doing anything about this. You deserve better than this life,” Jongdae says. Junmyeon turns to watch as he runs his hands through his hair. He only does this when he’s frustrated, and Junmyeon doesn’t like seeing the downturn of his lips. Jongdae is almost always smiling, and Junmyeon doesn’t like it when he’s not.

“You’re helping me more than you could ever know,” Junmyeon says truthfully. “I don’t need anything else, I just need you guys alive and to keep coming back to me.”

The two vampires both grab one of his hands. Their hands are cold to the touch, but a warmth still flows through Junmyeon’s body. A sense of belonging settles over him like a soft blanket. He basks in the feeling, closing his eyes. “We’ll always come back,” Minseok whispers before pressing a lingering kiss to Junmyeon’s cheek. Jongdae presses his own kiss to the other cheek and whispers his promise of forever against the skin.

Junmyeon can’t think of anything better than sitting on a roof with the two people who feel like home to him. He can’t think of anything better than feeling safe and cared for, his hands wrapped in ones much stronger than his own, and warm promises whispered in the silence and against his cheeks.

Sure, life isn’t perfect right now, but maybe one day he’ll be okay.

***

Junmyeon is twenty when he’s finally given the chance at freedom. By now Minseok and Jongdae are a permanent fixture in his life, even when he tries to shove them away they keep coming back. They’ve even snuck into his room a couple of times, spouting lies about his bed being more comfortable. Junmyeon doesn’t mind, not really, not when he gets to have his two favorite people curled around him blanketing him in comfort.

Tonight is different though. Tonight, only Jongdae is standing in his room and he’s fidgeting more than usual. Junmyeon’s questions are only met with silence, or that he’ll explain everything soon. The lack of answers raises Junmyeon’s fears; the lack of Minseok raises his fears.

“Hey, Minseok hyung is fine,” Jongdae says when he finally notices Junmyeon’s panicked expression. “He’s just a couple of blocks away with some of our friends. They’re trying to set something up.”

Junmyeon stiffly nods, but relief does flood his system when he learns nothing bad has happened to Minseok. His curiosity grows at Jongdae’s words, and it’s at an all-time high when Jongdae’s phone starts to ring. The vampire picks it up swiftly, listening to the person on the other side of the line and giving the occasional noise of agreement. When he looks at Junmyeon conflicting emotions of fear and safety run through him.

“Do you trust me, Junmyeon?” Jongdae asks once he’s hung up.

Junmyeon looks at Jongdae. Does he trust him? Yes, he trusts Jongdae and Minseok too much. He's given himself to them in every way, would do anything they asked at this point. He cares too great, trusts too much, and doesn’t care at all at the same time. “Yes.”

Jongdae gives a sly smile and reaches out his hand. “Then come with me.” Junmyeon takes his hand without a second thought.

The house explodes once they're on the street. Junmyeon doesn’t look back, doesn’t need to see what’s happening behind him, but he does look at Jongdae with questions on the tip of his tongue. The vampire won’t look at him, just holds his hand a little tighter and drags him away from the fire a little faster. “I’ll explain everything when we’re in the car. Please just wait until then,” Jongdae says.

Junmyeon stays quiet and picks up his pace to meet Jongdae’s. He sees Minseok in a cap and mask leaning against a black car just a few feet ahead. The older male looks relieved when he sees Junmyeon being pulled behind Jongdae, but there’s still a sense of urgency when he opens the back door and pushes them into the back seat.

“Okay, I’m sure you have lots of questions,” Minseok says when they pull away. Junmyeon doesn’t answer him, too busy staring at the unfamiliar male in the passenger’s seat. “The first probably being the other person in the car. This is our friend Do Kyungsoo, he’s a powerful witch.”

Junmyeon knows of him at least, has been ordered to hunt him down a few times in the past two years. He never cared enough to look for him wholeheartedly. His neck sometimes still feels raw and burning when he wakes up in the morning from all of his punishments. Do Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything to Junmyeon, just turns to meet his eyes. He can’t read the dark eyes, but if the witch is helping then that should mean he doesn’t want him dead. Well, at least for now.

“Kyungsoo put a spell that is blocking electronic transmissions for the time being. Two of our other friends, Sehun and Yixing set your house on fire right after the transmission stopped. The Suits will probably think you’re dead for a couple of years, at least until they realize that someone else isn’t gaining your abilities. By then we should have the tracker permanently disabled, so they can’t easily find you,” Minseok goes on to explain. “We’re taking you to one of our safe houses, we’ve rigged it up to block all electronic transmissions. Until we can find a computer tech person to hack into your collar, it’s where you’re going to be staying. At least one of us will be with you, but it isn’t always going to be Jongdae or myself, we don’t want to raise suspicions.”

Junmyeon nods once, but he still has one question. “Why? Why are people helping?”

“Well, because they’re our friends and we asked them to, but also because everyone in the community has noticed how you haven’t really been killing anyone or following orders lately. People are talking about change coming,” Jongdae says. He lightly takes Junmyeon’s hand again, interlacing their fingers and rubbing his thumb over the back. “We want to help you, Minseok hyung and I have just been trying to find a way.”

Junmyeon nods again. He closes his eyes, leaning his head against the cold window. “Can you wake me up when we get there? Jongdae hyung woke me up.”

Jongdae lightly chuckles. “You were staring at the ceiling when I got there, but we’ll make sure you wake up. Get some sleep.” Junmyeon is out as soon as the words leave Jongdae’s lips.

Junmyeon doesn’t wake up in a car like he expected. Instead, he’s laying on an unfamiliar bed when he opens his eyes. There are other people in the room, he can feel the different energies tangling around each other. There’s a panic in his mind, but then he can feel Minseok and Jongdae and the panic slightly recedes. Still, he wishes he had one of his knives to make himself feel better, even if he isn’t going to stab anyone. “Junmyeon, you awake?” Minseok calls lightly. Junmyeon sits up.

There are five other people besides Minseok and Jongdae sitting in the relatively small room. They’re spread out on the floor in varying positions and looking at Junmyeon curiously. He grabs the comforter in his hands more tightly, brings his knees up to hide more.

“Are you okay?” Minseok asks.

Junmyeon can’t answer that question.

“How about we introduce everyone, and then we’ll leave the room. You can come out when you’re ready, and we’ll make something for lunch,” Minseok says. Everyone else, even Junmyeon, nods. “Great, someone talk.”

“Hi,” a bubbly giant says with a grin. He has dark brown and black hair and expressive eyes. Junmyeon is more taken back from the feeling of ownership that comes from the other male. “I’m Park Chanyeol, dog shifter and also Kyungsoo’s familiar. You met him last night, but doing a spell for that long tired him out and he’s still sleeping.” Junmyeon nods, the ownership makes sense now.

The guy sitting next to Chanyeol speaks up next. He looks cute, with a smaller face, pale brown hair, and an almost boxy grin. “Byun Baekhyun, a werewolf.”

Next to him is a guy with a handsome face, fiery eyes, dark auburn hair, and an expressionless mask. “Didn’t you kill Luhan?” He asks.

Both Jongdae and Minseok reach out to hit him, but Junmyeon speaks first. “Yes, I did. And I know whatever I say won’t take it back, but I think about his death every night. Truly haunts me, and I’m deeply sorry for killing him.” The man just narrows his eyes for a few seconds before nodding. “I’m Oh Sehun, a hellhound, and shifter hybrid.”

Junmyeon nods, a little confused on how that could happen. From what he knows hellhounds have not evolved far enough to change into a human body, but he isn’t going to ask personal questions right now. The handsome guy next to him speaks up. Junmyeon is enchanted when they lock eyes, half wanting to kiss him and half never wanting to stop looking at him. He has a feeling he knows what kind of creature he is.

“I’m Kim Jongin, and I’m an incubus. Don’t worry, the longer you stick with me the easier it is to ignore the sexual desires I give off.” Junmyeon knows this information, but it still takes him a lot of effort to turn to the last person.

He looks at Junmyeon in amusement, but he also looks tired. “I’m Zhang Yixing, fire kitsune. Sorry about setting your house on fire.”

Right, Yixing and Sehun both set his house on fire. Does he care about that? Maybe a little, and only because he couldn’t get any clothes or his meager possessions before he left. “Don’t worry about it, it wasn’t really a house anyways.”

The eyes in the room zero in on his collar when he says that, and he shrinks further into himself. He’s always been able to hide it before, luckily it’s winter and it doesn’t look weird when he walks around in a scarf, but now it’s on full display. He wants to run away, he wants to fall into Minseok and Jongdae’s arms, he wants everyone to leave him alone.

“How about we head out now, and any more questions can be asked later,” Jongdae says when he feels Junmyeon grow more anxious. “And Junmyeon, you can just join us whenever. We’re not pushing you.”

He’s grateful to have the two vampires. Especially when they risked a lot to get him out of The Suits clutches. He doesn’t know what he would ever do if he hadn’t grown close to them. He doesn’t even know if he would be here right now.

***

Jungkook crashes into Junmyeon’s life when he is twenty-one years old. By now him and the rest of the crew Jongdae and Minseok live with are getting along better. He’s grown closer to Sehun, who looks up to Junmyeon like an older brother. Since Sehun comes around more days than not, this leads to a few awkward encounters with Jongin. Junmyeon is not emotionally, or really physically, attracted to him, but since he has always been more in tune with energies the power that radiates off of him clouds Junmyeon’s mind more often than not.

The urge to kiss Jongin has lessened over the year, but it’s still there sometimes. Whenever this happens Sehun gets particularly upset and won’t let Jongin leave his side for the rest of the day, and they will not visit for a few days afterward. Junmyeon does not know the relationship between them, doesn’t particularly want to know, but Sehun gets very territorial over Jongin. He expects that it’s his shifter and hellhound instincts taking over.

Kyungsoo is the next one to come over the most, and with him, he brings his familiar, Chanyeol, and he’s learned that Chanyeol will more than likely bring Baekhyun. He doesn’t mind, he enjoys all of their company, but he truly hates it when Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae all show up. He understands now why they say Jongdae must have some canine in him, when they get together it’s endless amounts of energy and running around. On those days, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon find a quieter room to talk in, and Junmyeon learns more about the history of the gang, and even some about himself.

_“You really didn’t know? The Suits don’t just pick up random people to train into this world, but I’m sure they could if they would. They need someone who’s more sensitive to the supernatural world, but also stronger because of it. These people are usually called Suho, and they only come when the previous has been dead and the universe needs a guardian again,” Kyungsoo says one day._

_“So I’m called ‘Suho’ then?”_

_“It’s just a fancy title. It translates to guardian, and it’s just someone who protects and guards others. The Suits use guardians for their own agenda, killing off the supernatural who are powerful enough to go against them. That’s why many were surprised to hear you started going against The Suits, especially since they got to you when you were so young. We had all thought they had you brainwashed to do everything they asked, but I guess we were wrong.”_

_“It was like living in a prison. They used me but didn’t care for me. I’m sure I could’ve been brainwashed if they had tried harder to use Stockholm Syndrome to their advantage, and maybe it would’ve worked if they wouldn’t have allowed me to meet Minseok when I was eleven.”_

_“Why Minseok?”_

_“Because I get certain feelings from people. From you I get protection, Chanyeol brings happiness, but Minseok hyung and Jongdae hyung both bring different feelings. It really helped to keep me kicking and maybe not fighting for myself, but at least doing little things for myself. Even if the punishments were horrible.”_

_“What feelings do Minseok and Jongdae hyung bring?”_

_“Home. They give me a feeling of home.”_

Learning that he wasn’t just a pet for The Suits to own, that he was something better than that, helps and harms Junmyeon. Helps him because for once he understands; understands why The Suits went to such lengths to get him, why he can keep up with certain creatures and feel things that normal people can’t. It harms him because he thinks of all the innocent people he’s killed and guilt churns in his stomach. He’s supposed to be a guardian, a protector, but how can he do that when he’s hurt too many people.

On days when he feels the lowest, Minseok seems to know to show up. He wraps Junmyeon in a blanket and throws on a stupid movie and, no matter what, halfway through the movie Jongdae will walk in through the door and lay across both of their laps. It’s nice, the feeling of what they bring and having people around, and Junmyeon is so grateful for them, but he can’t help but think what it would be like if they hadn’t shown up. If Minseok hadn’t taken an interest, and if Jongdae hadn’t have gotten curious. Would they still be here on this couch? Would Junmyeon still be here?

Yixing shows up when he can. Junmyeon has learned that he has his own thing to do, and sometimes travels back to his hometown to help out people there. Junmyeon learns more about kitsunes in general, and Yixing even shows off one of his tails. It's not an actual tail, which Junmyeon is happy about, but instead, a piece of jewelry Yixing made himself. He explains that tails are artifacts the kitsune will make when they become stronger, and the more tails one achieves the stronger they will be.

He’s here tonight though. Everyone is here tonight waiting anxiously for the person called Jeon Jungkook to walk through the door. Sehun and Jongin had been able to find help within this last year, but even then it was hard to get the help to travel to their home. Not because he didn’t want to, but because the people he was staying with were worried about him leaving. They wouldn’t say, according to Sehun, but he swears he felt a strange energy in the air.

It had been agreed he could go, but at least three others were coming with him. When Minseok heard the news, he just sighed but allowed it to happen. This is what led them to sit in the living room, watching the door like it was the answer to everything. Jongdae, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and even Kyungsoo were curled up in one corner talking loudly. Well, Jongdae and Chanyeol were talking loudly while Kyungsoo and Baekhyun seemed to be trying to calm them down. Yixing was sitting with Sehun and Jongin, talking about dancing of all things, and Minseok was pacing the floor in front of Junmyeon.

Junmyeon was tapping his foot and fidgeting nervously, but only because he was scared this wasn’t going to work and he was going to become a hermit for the rest of his life. His only, slight, relief was when the doorbell rang. Minseok was the first to reach the door, opening it up to reveal four people.

“Ah, Minseok-ssi. Always a pleasure to see you,” the blonde in the front says. Minseok looks at him calmly. “I didn’t realize you would be one of our guests Seokjin.”

The man, Seokjin, just tightly smiles. “Can’t let these kids go anywhere alone. They end up making mistakes and creating problems when they do.” This is paired with a pointed glance at two of the other members. The fourth just laughs into the palm of his hand. “May we come in though, we would like to get this over rather quickly.”

Minseok nods, stepping back to allow them to come in. “I am surprised to see you here. I thought it was time for your relationship with Min Yoongi to start again,” Minseok says calmly.

Seokjin raises a brow. “I didn’t think people were keeping track.”

“Hard not to when you guys get together and break up the most out of everyone,” Jongdae pipes up. “It’s always good to see you Seokjin-ssi.”

Junmyeon wonders if all vampires just seem to know each other, or if there is a story between the three. He also wonders who Min Yoongi is, and why Seokjin looks familiar to him. He’s distracted by another person speaking up.

“Jongin hyung, it’s been too long,” the laughing male says.

Jongin smiles at him. “Jimin, it’s good to see you. What are you doing here though?”

“And aren’t you bonded? Stop trying to flirt with Jongin,” Sehun mutters.

Jimin gives a laugh and Junmyeon smiles a little at him. He seems innocent, almost pure, and if he couldn’t feel the mischievous power radiating from him, he would believe it in a second. The only time he felt power like this was when he was hunting down a djinn who was creating false fantasies for people so they could kill them easier. He knows it wasn’t Jimin, but he wonders if Jimin is a djinn, or something closely related to him.

Also, what does Sehun mean by bonding? The only creatures that truly bond now are dragons and to an extent familiars, but Jimin definitely isn’t a dragon. He can feel something light with the power of a bond though; like there’s a string tying him somewhere else. Maybe he is bonded with a dragon, a relationship he can never walk away from. He must really love the dragon to bond with them. Or it had been a horrible mistake.

“Yes, I am bonded and I would never leave Namjoon, but that doesn’t mean I can’t have friends Oh Sehun-ssi,” Jimin says with slight sass. “We should get together and dance some time though, and even you can come along Sehun-ssi.”

Junmyeon has never seen the hellhound hybrid flush before, and even now it’s only a light dusting of color. Does he feel embarrassed that Jimin said anything about it? Does he even realize what he’s doing, or is it just instinct?

“Taehyungie!” Baekhyun screeches when he catches sight of the last two, who have been trying to hide behind Jin. When one of them hears Baekhyun though, he lights up with a boxy smile.

“Baekhyun hyung! It’s so good to see you again,” the one now known as Taehyung shouts back. “This is Jungkookie, he’s going to be helping Junmyeon-ssi.” He pushes the last boy forward.

Junmyeon thinks he can see electricity moving between them, something invisible wrapped around them and keeping them together. If Jimin had a flexible string, they have a live wire connecting them, and it’s not going to come undone anytime soon. “Which one of you is the dragon then?” Junmyeon asks looking between the two.

Both Jungkook and Taehyung look at him. Jungkook with curiosity, and Taehyung with slight fear. Baekhyun looks sharply at Junmyeon, but Junmyeon just needs to know if his hunch is correct. “That would be Taehyung,” Seokjin answers instead.

“And Jungkook is human then?” Junmyeon turns towards the vampire. He gets a nod in return, so he looks back at the two who are now nervously shuffling under the gazes of everyone. “And how much longer are you two going to be temporarily bonded then?”

Jungkook flushes a deep red while Taehyung avoids eye contact with everyone in the room. Everyone here knows how a dragon will temporarily bond with someone, knows that they’re usually more careful, and they also know they don’t usually bond with humans because a dragon can live forever while a human cannot. With this in mind, Junmyeon is sure that this was a mistake on Taehyung’s side. “Three more months,” Jungkook finally mutters.

“Taehyung,” Baekhyun says quietly. The dragon doesn’t look at him.

“It was a stupid mistake okay.” Jungkook flinches and Taehyung does also. “At the time we were both a little tipsy and he was a hot stranger, but I swear I was going to just make out with him. Then one thing led to another, and here we are,” Taehyung says quickly. “So just don’t.”

“That explains the other two then,” Minseok says thoughtfully. “Dragons can become unstable during a temporary bond, become more territorial. Taehyung probably has a hard time dealing with so many people, so they have those to watch over him in case anything happens.”

“That, and we’re here to make sure Jungkook also doesn’t do anything stupid. He’s good at many things, but the human doesn’t always like to listen,” Seokjin says calmly. “And since we know the story, I’m thinking we should probably get down to why we are here. We wouldn’t want Junmyeon to be under house arrest forever.”

Something about the way Seokjin is looking at him makes him think the vampire knows more than he lets on. Something about Seokjin makes him think the vampire is more dangerous than people believe. Hidden behind a handsome and innocent looking face is a dangerous predator. Junmyeon can see it in the eyes as he watches everything unfold. He wonders how old Seokjin is.

“Can you please stand up?” The timid voice of Jungkook asks quietly from in front of him.

Junmyeon turns to look at the human. He can see why Taehyung would sleep with him, he is handsome, yes. Golden brown hair, dark eyes, and a bunny smile, not to mention the muscles definitely hiding under his clothes. Better yet is the energy flowing from him in waves. The determination, the fire running through is blood. Jungkook is a fighter, and Junmyeon can see the appeal.

“Junmyeon-ssi,” Jungkook prods again. Junmyeon, who just realized he is still sitting, hastily stands up. Minseok and Jongdae both give a chuckle, but everyone else is silent as Jungkook looks at the collar closely. “You can’t take it off, or it will cause a burning sensation, correct?”

“Yes. The Suits wanted to make sure that I wouldn’t be able to take it off and run away again,” Junmyeon answers. Jungkook makes some noise but stays silent.

Junmyeon takes this time to watch Taehyung. The dragon seems to be in more pain than he lets on, it must be hard trying to keep from changing. His natural form wants to come out, wants to grab Jungkook and never let go, but he can’t do that. It must be causing a war inside of him, to have a bond that will go nowhere. To have a bond that he can’t fight for because it was a mistake. Still, Junmyeon can see why Jungkook would make that mistake.

Taehyung is captivating. He has an endless energy and can’t sit still, but even his movements are graceful. He screams power in everything about him, power and danger, but there’s a softness about him also. He’s like electricity, always moving and dancing and never once slowing down. Junmyeon can even see the lighting dancing between his fingertips sometimes.

Jimin is strange. He is a contradiction. Something that screams innocence and deceitfulness at the same time. He guesses he must be a djinn, a creature used to fool people into believing them before hurting them. Jimin doesn’t seem like he would hurt just anyone though, the feeling he gets from him is that of a protector. He only uses his powers on the people that truly deserve it.

He smiles as he watches Jimin try to convince Seokjin to do something. The difference and similarities between the two are truly remarkable. Jimin and Seokjin are both handsome, with Jin’s blonde hair and broad shoulders along with Jimin’s own silver hair and enchanting eyes, they bring something to the looks department. But while Seokjin is more secretive with his own mischievous nature, Jimin lives up to it and doesn’t hide it.

Junmyeon worries for anyone who tries to hurt anyone they care about.

“I think I’ve figured out what to do, but there is good news and bad news,” Jungkook suddenly says. Everyone turns to look at him, and Junmyeon just nods once to tell him to go on. “The good news is I can disable the tracker, but the bad news is I can’t get the collar off without severe damage to your neck. The collar is kinda like a shock collar people use for their pets, where there is a current running through it and a conductor that allows the electricity to flow out when the information in the collar tells it to. The thing with you collar is that I don’t know how they got it on you or what the inside looks like, so I can’t take it off without probably nerve damage.”

Jungkook looks so sad saying this to Junmyeon, but Junmyeon doesn’t care too much. Sure, he doesn’t like wearing a collar, doesn’t like that it still feels like someone has ownership over him, and he’s still worried about what other people will say, but he isn’t going to get mad at Jungkook. Jungkook who is still dealing with his own problems and who looks so heartbroken that he couldn’t help more. “That’s fine, I’ll just be happy to know that my every move won’t be tracked,” Junmyeon says quietly. Jungkook doesn’t say anything, just turns towards the laptop that he had brought with him.

Someone grabs his hand, and when Junmyeon turns to see who it was, he sees Jongdae’s face. He doesn’t know when Jongdae left Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun to stand by his side. He doesn’t particularly care about that, he just smiles at the other vampire who in turn squeezes Junmyeon’s hand lightly. “That’s okay, we’ll be here for you anyways.”

Somehow he knows that Jongdae isn’t just talking about him and Minseok anymore. This time it’s the six other people in the room also.

“There, the tracker has been disabled, but I would still be careful. Just because they aren’t electronically tracking you doesn’t mean they can’t find you,” Jungkook says while shutting his laptop.

“Thank you for doing this, how did you learn to do this?” Minseok says.

Jungkook gives a small smile. “I’m a computer science major, but I’ve been hacking since I was fifteen. It’s how I get money to go do things,” he says quietly. “I just really like computers and learning about how they work.”

Minseok gives a nod. “How much do we owe you then?”

Jungkook looks back at Junmyeon. “Nothing, I’ll always help out Junmyeon-ssi for free. As long as he’s the one to ask.”

Junmyeon smiles at the younger human. “Thank you, but you should probably be on your way. I don’t think Taehyung-ssi is doing so well,” he kindly points out.

Jungkook snaps his head to look at Taehyung who is leaning against the wall quietly. He steps up to the dragon, running a hand over the other’s arm. The instant calmness that runs through Taehyung is clearly visible to the rest of the group, but no one tries to listen to what he whispers into the dragon’s ear. They’re the first out the door, Jimin quickly following after saying his goodbyes. Seokjin looks at Jongdae and Junmyeon with a curious gaze before turning towards Minseok.

“Thank you for allowing us into your home. We hope to see you under better circumstances the next time.” He bows towards everyone before straightening up. “If you ever need our help again don’t be scared to ask, Namjoon is always willing to help others.”

“What about you?” Junmyeon asks before he can stop himself.

Seokjin gives a predatory smile. “I don’t mind helping others, but you really do have to go through Namjoon first.” Then he’s following the rest of his companions into the dark night. Junmyeon watches them disappear from the open door. Jungkook and Taehyung running around in the front, Jimin and Seokjin laughing at their antics.

“Kim Namjoon, dragon, is the leader of their little group and also Kim Taehyung’s brother. Which is why it’s surprising he got into this mess,” Minseok explains.

“How do you know Seokjin-ssi?” Junmyeon asks.

“We’re old friends. He’s actually only a few years younger than me, we grew up in the same village,” Minseok says. “But he found Min Yoongi and Kim Namjoon, so we’ve only really seen each other sporadically throughout the years. He’s a good person, just protective.”

Junmyeon nods. “Are you the leader of this group?”

“I’m the oldest, so they do end up turning towards me, but I wouldn’t say I’m the leader,” Minseok says.

Junmyeon nods again.

“We should show Junmyeon hyung the house tomorrow, and then we can show him the room we’ve been working on. Doesn’t that sound like a good idea?” Baekhyun suddenly speaks up.

Minseok and Junmyeon turn to look at him. “That sounds like a great idea, but you guys didn’t have to put a room together for me,” Junmyeon says.

“Nonsense hyung, you’re our friend and we know you haven’t had a real home in a long time so we wanted to make this special. We really hope that you like it,” Baekhyun says seriously. “We want you to be happy.”

Maybe he’ll never be free of this collar, of the burden of everything he’s done, of the person he was. He’ll never get his parents or childhood back, but he might just be okay. Here with Minseok and Jongdae each holding onto one of his hands and the rest of the group crowding around him, he’ll be okay one day.

***

Junmyeon is twenty-two when Chanyeol helps him figure out who he wants to be. They’re in the kitchen doing dishes, everyone else had disappeared as soon as dinner was over. Junmyeon doesn’t mind doing the dishes, lets the repetitiveness of actions calm his mind. Chanyeol is acting strange though; like he’s wanting to say something but not knowing how to. Junmyeon is going to wait for him to speak up.

“You know, not all animals that wear collars are little lap dogs,” Chanyeol says quietly.

Junmyeon is too busy rinsing the soap off of the plate in his hands that he almost misses what Chanyeol says. “What?”

“I’m just saying that just because you wear a collar it doesn’t define you,” Chanyeol says louder, more sure of himself.

“What would you know about any of it?” Junmyeon knows that he’s becoming defensive, but he doesn’t know how to be anything else.

“It’s rare for a shifter to be a familiar, most of the time familiar’s are animals. The community looks down on shifters that are familiars, kick them out and shun them. They’re called filthy pets and unworthy to be human. If any of them try to still be apart of the shifter community they’re forced to live in animal form, says only animals will chain themselves to someone,” Chanyeol says. Junmyeon swallows hard. “I think I was four when I met Kyungsoo. It’s not this huge ceremony to become a familiar like people think, it’s all instinct and Kyungsoo and I did it without fully realizing what we had done. It was only after it was over, our bond cemented, that we even realized what had happened.”

Junmyeon stares at the clean plates next to him. He doesn’t want to look at Chanyeol, he has a feeling he knows how this story is going to end. He doesn’t want to hear it, doesn’t want to hear what Chanyeol had to go through to get here. He doesn’t want to think of Chanyeol as alone and sad.

“My parents had to kick me out, a four-year-old. I was lucky enough that Kyungsoo’s family too me in, but I still spent most days confused and sad because I was just a little kid that couldn’t go home.” Chanyeol doesn’t look at Junmyeon. “Shifters don’t fully mature into an animal state until they hit puberty, when you're young you can change into any animal. You’re encouraged to because it helps the animal part of you find the perfect animal. I hated that I was a canine shifter, it felt like everything the shifters said was true. I was nothing more than a filthy pet, heck I could even change into a lap dog.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Junmyeon somehow asks through the lump in his throat and twisting in his stomach. He wants to know more, he doesn’t want to know anything else.

“Because I get it, Junmyeon hyung. My collar isn’t visible to you, but I see it in the mirror all the time. Except my collar has a leash attached to it that leads to Kyungsoo. The other creatures can feel the power my collar gives off, the fact that I’m owned by someone. If Kyungsoo asked for anything, directly asked, I wouldn’t be able to tell him no. I’ll always be with Kyungsoo for as long as he lives, wherever he goes.” Chanyeol looks at Junmyeon, his eyes serious for once. “I understand.”

He tries to swallow around the lump in his throat, tries to breathe, but it feels like he’s drowning. How can Chanyeol live like that? How can he deal with something like that? How can he deal with being owned?

“I was pretty lucky, I guess. Kyungsoo is a great person, I love him to death and if there is someone that I’m stuck with, I’m glad it’s him. Plus, he’s really powerful and sometimes he needs someone around to not be scared of his power. He’s helped me out a lot, is always conscious of what he does, always making sure I’m okay in his own little way. He’s the one who helped me with my collar,” Chanyeol says. “He told me that just because I have a collar around my neck, just because I’m a dog shifter, doesn’t mean that I’m his pet. Guard dogs have collars, attack dogs have collars, even strays have collars.”

Junmyeon doesn’t know what to say, but Chanyeol speaks up again. “Heck, you could even be a cat. A lot of cats wear collars, but they don’t let people own them. They get people to take care of them sometimes, but they’re independent. And I think you’re more like Minseok hyung and take after a cat than a dog.”

Junmyeon turns back to the stack of plates. “Thank you, Chanyeol.”

Junmyeon doesn’t automatically feel better about his collar after his talk to Chanyeol, but he does let what he said play in his mind while he looks in the mirror. He doesn’t like it, doesn’t think he ever will, because of what it stands for. The Suits put this on him so that they could show their ownership of him, but they don’t own him anymore. He’s out of their clutches, he’s found a home and family for himself.

Why does it still feel like he’s just their pet though?

“Junmyeon, are you okay?” It’s Minseok. Junmyeon doesn’t say anything, just keeps staring at the stupid collar around his neck. “Chanyeol told me that he talked to you about your collar a few months ago,” Minseok says quietly.

Junmyeon looks at him. “How can Chanyeol live with this every day, live with the feeling of being owned by someone?”

Minseok looks taken back for a few seconds, but then he moves closer to Junmyeon. They both look at Junmyeon’s reflection in the mirror. “Because Kyungsoo is a good person, and because he’s been living this way for a long time. When I first met Chanyeol, he wasn’t doing as well as he was now. He had just matured and ran away, I met him at a park where he was hiding in one of the structures,” Minseok says quietly. Junmyeon watches the way his lips form words. “He was crying then, and when I asked him what was wrong he just wouldn’t stop talking. He told me everything, from his parents leaving to how he was no better than a pet. He should just live as a dog for the rest of his life. He even thought that Kyungsoo would like that better because then he wouldn’t have to deal with Chanyeol.”

Junmyeon closes his eyes. He imagines a young Chanyeol hiding in a park and hating everything about himself. He thinks of Chanyeol from last night with contagious laughter, a bright smile, and poking fun at Kyungsoo. He can’t imagine Chanyeol like anything else, can’t imagine what this house would be like if Chanyeol was only a dog. “What happened?” He asks with his eyes still closed.

“I tried to calm him down, but it didn’t work until Kyungsoo showed up. He looked so scared and out of breath like he had run a marathon looking for Chanyeol. The first thing he did was yell at Chanyeol for running away, and then he gave him a tight hug and asked him to never do that again. I left after that, figuring they needed the alone time to work things out, and the next time I saw them was with Jongdae a few years down the road. Chanyeol was smiling brightly at something Kyungsoo was saying. I knew they were going to be okay then,” Minseok finishes with a quick kiss on Junmyeon’s cheek. He expects him to pull away, but Minseok says something quiet against his cheek, instead. “Everyone here loves you Junmyeon, we all want to see you happy. We’ll be here for you, we’ll protect you. The Suits don’t own you anymore, they never owned you in the first place. We don’t own you either, you are your own person, and that is how you should be treated forever.”

Junmyeon lets the tears fall. Let’s Minseok comfort him through the waterfall flowing from his eyes, and when Jongdae shows up just a few seconds later he lets the both of them curl around him and wrap him in the comfort that they always bring.

Nothing is magically fixed. Knowing he has the support of everyone in the house doesn’t make the insecurities, the thoughts, the fears leave his mind. It just means that when things start getting rough he has their voices to drown out the ones in his head. He has arms to wrap around him and make him feel safer than he has in a while.

It just means that he has people to be there for him when it seems like the world is crashing.

Which is what leads him to this day. Standing at the front door with Minseok and Jongdae flanking him on either side. He’s staring at the handle, wondering if he’s truly ready to take this step. To walk outside in the warm spring air and not have a scarf tied tightly around his neck to hide the collar. He wonders if he’ll ever be ready for anything like this.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. Jongdae and I are going to be right here to take care of you,” Minseok promises him. “But you also don’t have to do this if you’re not ready. We’ll wait.”

Junmyeon shakes his head. “No, I want to do this. I need to do this. I just need a few more seconds.”

Jongdae lightly grabs his hand, easily lacing their fingers together. “Take all the time you need. We’ll wait.”

Junmyeon takes a few breaths, counts to ten, then twenty, then fifty. When he reaches sixty he allows himself to reach out with his free hand and turn the knob. The door opens without making a noise, the golden sunlight flooding into the entryway. Junmyeon is transfixed on watching the dust dance in the sunbeams. He counts to sixty again before taking a step forward. Minseok and Jongdae follow him out of the house, taking up their positions on both of his sides once they’re out of the doorway.

It’s scary. Leaving the protection of his house, leaving the protection of his scarf. Junmyeon thinks it would be scarier if he didn’t have Minseok and Jongdae with him. He doesn’t want to think about what it would be like without them.

People look, small curious glances, that cause Junmyeon to curl more into himself. Minseok glares at anyone whose gazes last longer than a few seconds and Jongdae squeezes his hand tighter. Junmyeon is just grateful it’s only a few gazes and lingering stares. He doesn’t want to think if it was anything worse, doesn’t want to know what people would call-

_“Don’t you guys have a nice little pet,”_ A hoarse voice calls out from somewhere behind the trio.

-out to him. Junmyeon flinches, Jongdae notices and Minseok whirls around to face the owner of that voice. Even his glare isn’t enough to get the haggard looking man to shut up.

“Where did you get him, and where can I get one?” He asks with a sneer. Jongdae blocks the man's view of Junmyeon while Minseok keeps glaring.

“He isn’t ours,” Minseok says lowly.

“Then he’s free? How much to take him off your hands?” The man goes to take a step forward. Minseok flashes red eyes and the man makes the smart decision to stay where he is.

“He’s not a pet for sale. Get lost you creep,” Jongdae calls out.

The man doesn’t listen to him and instead tries to bargain with Minseok about Junmyeon. Junmyeon’s own mind is racing, thoughts and feelings moving too quick to pinpoint any one of them. He’s grateful for Minseok and Jongdae to be taking care of him, but at the same time, it makes him more upset.

He remembers when he was younger. The fire that he felt running through his veins, the strength he used to have. He thinks about how much The Suits had taken from him, and he thinks about how much he wants it back. Sure, he’ll never get his parents or childhood back, but he can get back just a little of that fire he used to have.

_“Guard dogs have collars, attack dogs have collars, even strays have collars… Heck, you could even be a cat. A lot of cats wear collars, but they don’t let people own them. They get people to take care of them sometimes, but they’re independent. And I think you’re more like Minseok hyung and take after a cat than a dog.”_ The words Chanyeol told him so long ago come back to the forefront of his mind.

He looks past Jongdae at Minseok who looks like he’s only a few seconds from ripping apart the man who won’t take no for an answer. He looks at Jongdae who has hard eyes and muscles tensed, ready to jump in if Minseok needs help. Sure, Junmyeon doesn’t have any weapons on him, but he still knows how to fight. Still knows how to get the upper hand. He could do this.

Neither vampires expect him to jump at the man. The man doesn’t even expect himself to be tackled, so Junmyeon has the advantage of surprise. When the man realizes who just tackled him, he gives a sleazy grin. “Oh, so the pet decided to greet his new-” he’s cut off with a coughing fit.

Junmyeon has his own hand wrapped tightly are the man's throat, cutting off his air supply. Weak hands pull at his own, but Junmyeon knows he’s stronger than the average human. “I think you need to learn some manners,” he says as calmly as he can. “I’m not for sale. I’m not a pet you can own. I may wear a collar, but I am not a lap dog. Ever met a cat? No one can truly own them, you have to earn their trust, and trust me I’m a cat. I would suggest you leave and try not to bother my friends or me again because while I may look like I’ve been domesticated I still have enough fight to deal with a creep like you.” He presses harder for just a few seconds, a sadistic part of him enjoying the choked cries and light pulling coming from the male under him.

It’s only when he knows that the male will die if he doesn’t get air that Junmyeon pushes away from him. The man gasps for air and falls into a coughing state, Junmyeon leaves him on the ground. Minseok and Jongdae watch him with surprised, but proud, looks as he walks back to the two.

“We’re so proud of you,” Minseok says with a slight chuckle. “Maybe we should get you a dagger set again. See you inflict some real damage on people that need it.”

Jongdae shakes his head, but he’s giving a bright smile towards Junmyeon. “How about we go home? I think you’ve overcome your fears enough for one day.” He holds out a hand which Junmyeon quickly takes.

Maybe one day he’ll be able to live up to the title Suho, and do what the universe calls for him to do, but right now… Right now he’ll just keep making baby steps to become the person that he wants to be.

***

Junmyeon’s twenty-third birthday finds him laying in bed encased in two bodies. It is not a strange occurrence for him to wake up this way anymore. Not since Minseok and Jongdae dragged him into their bed the first time. Now he finds himself pushing his way into the middle of their embrace when he needs to sleep.

What is strange about this morning is the hushed whispers coming from above the three. Junmyeon groans, pushing his head farther into Minseok’s neck and the pillow they are sharing. Jongdae tightens his grip around Junmyeon, and Minseok just lets out a sigh. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Why are you guys so adorable is the better question. It’s too early for you three to be this adorable,” Baekhyun says. Junmyeon can hear the exaggerated pout in his voice.

“Plus, it’s Junmyeon hyung’s birthday today. We should celebrate,” Chanyeol adds with an exaggerated whine. “So stop hogging him.”

Junmyeon smiles wider into Minseok’s neck. Jongdae snuggles even closer to the both of them. “No, he’s ours. Get out.” The tired vampire grumbles. “We’re not sharing him.”

“You guys are mean hyungs,” Sehun says. Minseok chuckles at their antics.

“If you leave in the next ten seconds, we’ll be out in the next ten minutes.” Junmyeon has never heard or felt anyone leave a room faster than them.

The three on the bed finally open their eyes, and Junmyeon is met with both Minseok and Jongdae’s smiling faces. “Happy birthday kitten,” Minseok whispers before giving him a quick kiss. Junmyeon is still smiling stupidly when Jongdae gives him his own kiss.

“How is our kitten?” He asks when he pulls back.

_Our kitten._ Junmyeon didn’t believe he would ever reach a time in his life where he liked being referred to as someone else's, but hearing Minseok and Jongdae call him theirs sends a warm pleasant feeling through his body. He likes the thought of being Minseok’s and Jongdae’s because he knows that as much as he is theirs, they are also his.

“I’m very good,” he says dreamily.

“Oh, are you?” Minseok says with a slight growl in his voice. Junmyeon smiles wider.

“Of course. What else could I need when I have all of you with me? I’m very happy here.”

It takes the three of them longer than ten minutes to leave the room.

They all decide to enjoy the day outside. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae are running around like they’re in a sugar rush. Kyungsoo is chatting quietly with Jongin while Sehun watches from nearby. Yixing, Minseok, and Junmyeon take up the rear of the group.

“I don’t understand how those three have that much energy,” Yixing mutters while watching Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae who are now playing a game of tag.

“They’re just very excitable people. It’s nice seeing them happy though,” Junmyeon said.

Minseok hums, but he’s not paying attention to the conversation. Junmyeon can tell by the distracted look in his eyes, and the way he is subtly looking around the group. Junmyeon gets a bad feeling while watching him, a feeling like something is about to happen. He just can’t figure out what exactly it is going to be.

“Well, if it isn’t our pet. We thought you had died,” the cold voice says from behind Junmyeon. He freezes, panic rising in him as the words play in his head. He would recognize that voice anywhere. “Yet here you are, playing house with despicable creatures you were supposed to kill.”

He can feel Minseok grabbing his hand tighter. He can see Jongdae moving closer to him, but he’s still frozen to the spot. Too scared to look bad, but desperately wanting too. He has to know, know if this is real or some horrible nightmare.

He wishes it was the nightmare. Wishes he would wake up cocooned in Minseok’s and Jongdae’s arms. Safe and sound, but he knows it isn’t a nightmare. He knows that his mind would never come up with something like this.

“Aren’t you going to at least look at us,” the voice spits out. “It’s the least you can do, pet.”

Junmyeon takes a deep breath before turning to face the leader of The Suits. He looks the same as he did when Junmyeon left, looks the same as he did when Junmyeon was eight. He wonders if the man just isn’t aging, if he’s a clone, or if Junmyeon’s mind is playing tricks on him. Making the thing he fears the most never changing.

“You always were too wild for your own good. What, you think you can just leave us. We own you, you belong to us. We put that collar around your neck for that very reason.” He presses something in his pocket and Junmyeon can feel the electric current running through his body. He wants to scream, wants to cry, but doesn’t want to give them the satisfaction of doing so. “So I’ll be nice. Come back and we’ll let most of your friends live, come back and we’ll let you live too.”

Junmyeon can think through the pain racing through his nerves, but he knows his answer. He always knows his answer now. “You’ll have to kill me,” he spits out weakly.

The Leader gives a sadistic smile. “You seem to have gotten close to Xiumin here, how about we kill him instead? Hmm, and then maybe we’ll kill Chen while we’re at it since you seem to be close to him too. Actually, we just let you watch as we kill all of them and then let you live a long happy life, I think that sounds better.”

Junmyeon wants to scream no, but his brain is short-circuiting. He doesn’t think he can speak right now, thinks if he opened his mouth he wouldn’t stop screaming in agony. Minseok stands strong though. “You have never been able to kill me before, what makes you think you can start now?” He asks calmly.

“We haven’t fully tried before. Plus, now we have all of your weaknesses,” The Leader says calmly.

“I think you forget something. We protect those we care about, and you just made eight supernatural creatures very mad. Who's to say any of you are walking out of this?” Jongdae says once he reaches Junmyeon. He buries his hand in Junmyeon’s hair. “I would suggest leaving now.”

“Not without our pet,” The Leader says sternly. “He is ours.”

“You can’t own a person,” Sehun says. “And Junmyeon hyung isn’t yours anyway, if he’s anyone’s then he’s ours and we’re his. So leave.”

The Leader takes a step forward; Sehun, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun all snarl and growl at him. Junmyeon finds it funny watching his face pale. Junmyeon can feel Yixing and Kyungsoo gathering their power, and Jongin getting ready for a fight. Minseok and Jongdae are both tense while standing next to him, and Junmyeon wishes he could fight, but the electricity is still making itself known in his body.

He doesn’t exactly know what happens next. Just knows sporadic things he could remember through the pain, Sehun as a giant hound with fiery paws, tail, and eyes. He could see the flames and smoke curling around his body, and he was awed watching him. He could see Yixing getting ready for a fight and Kyungsoo steadying himself. He remembers Minseok gripping his hand tighter before letting go at some point, and him falling against Jongdae. He thinks he can remember Baekhyun and Jongin’s soothing voices telling him to sleep.

When he wakes up it’s without the pain around his neck and throughout his body, and in Minseok and Jongdae’s bed. Something feels different, but Junmyeon is too exhausted to figure out what exactly feels different.

“Oh, you’re awake. We were worried,” Yixing says quietly. Junmyeon wonders why it’s him in the room.

“Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are in their room, it took a lot of energy for Kyungsoo to stop the pain so we could figure out your collar, so he’s crashed. Minseok and Jongdae are dealing with the bodies, Sehun is with them. Jongin and Baekhyun are making food for you,” Yixing says in the same quiet voice. “Are you feeling okay.”

Junmyeon’s voice comes out scratchy when he talks, but otherwise, it’s fine as he says a simple yes. “How long have I been out?”

“A couple of hours, the pain did a toll on your body.”

Junmyeon nods, it explains the deep exhaustion he’s still feeling. “What happened?”

“The Suits came by and tried to take you back, obviously a fight broke out when we wouldn’t let them. We won, they can’t hurt you anymore, but we were worried.” Yixing looks at his neck, Junmyeon wonders why.

“The electricity was on for too long on your collar, it couldn’t handle that. It started to short out, and we had to work fast. Kyungsoo put a spell to block the pain and we tried to break the collar off of you.” Yixing holds out a mirror. “Maybe you should just see for yourself.”

He holds the mirror so Junmyeon can see himself, and when he can focus on the reflection he almost cries. The skin around his throat is bruised behind belief and shockingly red too, but there isn’t a collar. There is no mark of ownership, nothing showing Junmyeon’s life before this.

He’s finally free.

“It snapped easily, but you passed out. We were worried about you being severely hurt, even called up Jungkook who explained that nothing bad would come from breaking the collar, just that it was going to send more electricity the longer we pulled on it.” Yixing smiles at him. “But you’re free and you’re alive.”

Junmyeon smiles at Yixing. “Yeah, I’m alive.”

He’ll spend the rest of his birthday in a bed the smells and feels like home. He’ll be surrounded by people who won’t leave his side, people who fought to stay by his side. Minseok and Jongdae will come back and immediately snuggle him. He will feel better than he has in a while, and just maybe the universe will tell him something later this year.

Right now, as Junmyeon looks at his reflection and lightly runs his fingertips over the sensitive skin, he can’t think of a better birthday present. In a home, with a family, surronded by love and acceptance; he’s happy to be here. He’s happy to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I hope that you enjoyed the story. Kudos and comments are always appreciated, and it's always nice to get feedback on anything you put out there.
> 
> I hope that you are having a lovely day.
> 
> P.S. I am full-time working on my college newspaper so if I can't update anything it's either because I'm too busy wading my way through stories and layout designs, or because I have writer's block. Please be patient with me as I try to navigate the rest of this year in college.
> 
> P.P.S. I might write more in this AU, who know's. I have an idea for a Taekook side story, but before any of that happens I will try to finish Am I ready For Love (Or Just A Best Friend), I have just been busy with college and the school newspaper as stated above. I am working on the last few chapters right now, and it is almost over.


End file.
